Idiot
by Tory Carmichael
Summary: When Hilary storms off at night after another fight with Tyson, she finds herself in a dangerous situation with worse people. Will anyone help her after she called Tyson a pig headed ape and called Kai an ass hole? KaiHil ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_I just felt like writing a one shot fic. It probs wont get very many reviews but meh, I like the story. It's the same as the one I sent in to a competition and I want you people to tell me what you think._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! I hope you all got lotsa cool presants:D_

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go away Hilary!" Tyson shouted.

Hilary stood in the doorway to Tyson's messy room, fuming with rage. Her fists were clenched and her chest heaved under her black singlet.

"You stupid, lazy, rude, pig-headed ape!" She yelled storming towards him, "I come here as a favour to you so you don't get in shit at school on Monday and **you **tell me to go away?! How dare you!"

"Who you calling _ape_?!" Tyson asked, backing against his wall, slightly intimidated by Hilary's rage. "I never asked you to come over and give me the stupid assignment."

"That's right! You didn't! I did it as a favour because that's what friends do!" Hilary grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Next time you're home sick and have an assignment due, you'd better not ask me any favours!"

"Don't worry!" Tyson said, pulling himself out of her grip, "I wont! Now go chill out some where before you burn down my house."

"Fuck you!"

Hilary turned on her heal and stormed down the hall.

"Stupid Tyson," She muttered venomously, "Who the hell does he think he is?! I should have punched him right in his fat head!"

She turned a corner and collided with Kai's elbow as he raised it to stretch. He glanced down at her as her head jerked back and she rubbed it ruefully. She glared at him angrily.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"You should watch where your going." He retorted flatly.

"Ass hole!" Hilary snapped.

"Idiot."

Hilary looked at him in shock. She opened her mouth to yell at him but thought against it and shoved pass him roughly.

"I don't have time for this bull shit."

Kai watched her stomp over papers towards the front door, cutting through Max and Ray who were just coming in. Both boys backed away fearfully and Hilary slammed the door behind her, making the whole house shudder. Tyson walked out and appeared beside Kai. Ray and Max both looked at Tyson.

"What did you do?" Ray asked.

"Why do you automatically assume it was me?!" Tyson asked defensively.

"Because your the only one who can get Hilary that pissed off." Max smirked.

"What did you do?" Ray repeated firmly.

"I... kinda lost my temper," Tyson said, running a hand through his messy blue hair, "She forgot to get my whole assignment from my teacher and now I'll probably get in shit. She only brought half. If she didn't bring any of it then I could have said I just didn't get it."

"So you made her tempestuous because you were ungreatful." Kai concluded.

Tyson was silent and thought it over for a moment. Kai's words finally made things clearer for him. He smiled sheepishly. Ray bent down and scooped up the papers Hilary had walked over. He scanned them and sighed.

"Are these the papers she supposedly left behind?"

Tyson took them and scanned over them. Once again he smiled sheepishly.

"Oops!"

"'Oops'?" Max repeated, "That's all you have to say?"

"She'll be back tomorrow." Tyson said dismissively. "When she does I'll apologise."

"Oh yeah. You sound _really_ sorry." Ray said dryly.

Tyson shrugged his shoulders then headed back to his room. Kai looked outside. It was getting late. Max, Ray and himself were staying the night but Hilary would be walking home in the dark right now. He started towards the front door.

'_If anything happened to her it would be our fault...' _He thought, '_I have enough guilt to live with. If Hilary's stupidity caused her to walk in front of a car like she did with my elbow then I'd feel like crap and the others would feel the same way and I'd have to hear about it. It'd rather nail my tongue to a thorned tree than hear Tyson's self guilt bitching and sobbing.'_

----

Hilary's pace slowed as she reached the less populated streets, lit my the occasional street light. She glanced at her watch. It was almost 7pm.

'_I shouldn't have wasted so much time at Tyson's,' _She thought. '_I'm still ages away from home. Stupid Tyson. I hate him!'_

A chilling breeze flowed around Hilary. She held her arms tightly, cursing herself for not putting on a shirt instead of her singlet. At least her jeans wear providing some warmth. Hilary glanced around. This was a bad area, especially at night. She quickened her pace again until she was almost jogging. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. An orange street light cast its diminishing glow over the area, flickering more and more often until it finally went out, throwing Hilary into darkness. Hilary felt her heart pounding. She began jogging. Strange sounds echoed through the deserted streets. It was as if everyone had chosen to avoid that street that night. The sounds of cars and even the dull buzz of a televisions were completely gone, but clattering bottles and the crunch of weight on broken glass was heard.The sound of a breaking glass bottle ahead made Hilary skid to an abrupt halt. Two dark shadows was staggering around ahead, their silhouettes made even more ominous by the orange street light behind them. They began talking loudly. Their speech was slurred and hard for Hilary to comprehend but she already knew these guys were drunk. Hilary began to back up but they saw her.

"Hey! Hey... hey you! C'mere a minute..." One called.

Hilary turned to run but another man was standing right behind her. He smelled of rum and stale tobacco, his clothes stained with alcohol. He smiled crookedly down at her.

"Hey there beautiful!" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hilary batted his hand away.

"Hands off dopey!"

The man took a step back, regaining his balance and laughing.

"Oh... we... we got a feisty one Gary!"

"I like them!"

Hilary whipped around and saw the other two men standing wobbly behind her. They had her completely surrounded. The one who'd just spoken, Gary, strode forward, he seemed a little less drunk than the others but his smell still revolted Hilary to the point she was almost sick.

"Ugh! You stink!"

"Hows about a little kiss huh?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"If you take a shower and throw yourself off a cliff then sure." Hilary said dryly.

Gary leaned down to her and laughed in her face. Hilary waved the air around her face and squinted her eyes.

"Ew! What the hell were you drinking? Gasoline?"

"Come on, one kiss." He said reaching for hips.

Hilary pushed his hands away and backed up, straight into the man behind her, remembering he was there.

"Don't touch me!" She said loudly.

"C'mon!"

Gary seized her waist and tried to get to her lips but Hilary squirmed out of his grip and slapped him across the face. She felt fear creeping up on her.

"You touch me one more time and I will scream so loud the whole country will hear!"

"Go ahead," He sniggered, "I dare you!"

Hilary found her scream caught in her throat, too afraid to errupt from her mouth. Gary grabbed her again and pulled her body up against his clashing their lips together. Hilary felt like she was about to throw up. She struggled against his vice like grip and punched him in the face. His head was jerked sideways, allowing Hilary a moment to let out a blood chilling scream that echoed through the street. Her scream was silenced by Gary who brought her mouth back to her and forced his tongue into her mouth. Hilary felt terrified tears streaming down her cheeks. One of his rough hands worked its way up under her singlet. Hilary wrenched her face away from him and coughed trying desperatly not to be sick.

"Please let me go!" She begged. "Let go!"

Gary tried to get to her mouth again persistantly but this time Hilary scratched him across the face with her long nails. Gary immediatly released her and grasped his face.

"You bitch!"

The man beside Gary tried to grab Hilary but she kicked him ruthlessly between the legs. She broke through the men and began to run away but was slammed against the large thick timber fence that lined the street. The blow knocked the wind out of her and her attacker turned her around, pinning her back to the fence. It was Gary. His face had three and a half bloody parallel streaks going through it. Hilary never knew her nails were so lethal. Gary no longer looked amused. He was angry and in pain. The drunk she'd robbed of the abilty to reproduce was curled in a ball on the ground, his friend hunched over and talking to him.

"Big mistake." Gary hissed.

Hilary aimed a kick for his manhood but he deflected it with his knee then brought his knee up into her stomach. Hilary coughed painfully and clenched her teeth. Gary pressed his body hard up against hers, robbing her of her breath.

'_Why isn't some one helping me!?' _She thought desperately, '_Didn't anyone hear me scream?!'_

Gary's brutal grip on Hilary's forearms was already causing her pale skin to bruise. He swooped in her lips again. Hilary closed her eyes tightly, even her breath quivering from fear. But Gary's lips never reached hers. She felt his hands get wrenched off her arms and his body pressure was relieved. She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach which was still in agony. She looked up through her teary haze and saw a familiar figure standing between her and the three men. Well, two men considering Hilary had dealt one a crippling blow.

"Kai?!" She whispered.

Kai glanced back at her, not turning his back on Gary.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Hilary didn't know how to answer him. She shook her head slowly, angry at herself for being weak in front of Kai. Kai's eyes darkened sinisterly and he looked back to Gary and the other man. The drunk who had been rolling on the floor started to stand up slowly, with his legs still tight together. He leaned on his friend for support.

"Who the hell are you?" Gary asked, irritated at being interrupted.

"Some one you don't want to mess with." Kai said dangerously. "Now beat it!"

"You're an insolent little shit aren't you?" Gary's friend, Warrick said.

"Hn."

"What's your name boy?" Gary ordered.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Kai replied.

"The... the chick," The injured drunk grunted, "She said Kai or something."

"Kai huh?" Gary looked at the sixteen year old boy. "Well _Kai_, I suggest you get out of here before you get hurt."

"Funny," Kai replied. "I was going to say the same thing to you."

Gary and Warrick sniggered. Warrick charged him but Kai neetly side stepped and kneed him in the stomach, following up with a brisk chop to the back of the neck. Warrick fell in an unconscious heep in front of Hilary. She gazed up at Kai in amazement and admiration.

Gary growled and ran at Kai, throwing a punch at the teens face. Kai gracefully avoided it. Gary threw punch after punch after punch, each time, Kai would move out of the way as if the adults attacks were coming in slow motion. Gary stopped and aimed a kick at the teens chest. Kai grabbed his foot and pushed him back down onto the concrete, then kicked him harshly in the stomach.

"You little bastard!" Gary weezed.

Kai gave Gary a malicious smirk then booted him in the face, knocking the drunk out cold. Kai turned and glared at the injured drunk who backed away and began staggering away as fast as his injury would allow. Hilary was amazed. Kai turned to her and offered her his hand. She accepted it greatfully and stood up.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Kai-"

Before she'd finished, Kai smacked her lightly on the back of her head. Hilary looked at him in angered shock.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For wandering off at night." He said flatly.

Hilary glared at him, feeling her anger building again.

"You ass hole!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Bitch."

Kai and Hilary stood glaring at each other. Suddenly they came at each other, crashing their lips together. Kai forced Hilary back into the fence and held her face in his hands. Hilary ran her hands through his hair the felt him pull away from her gently. She grabbed his scarf and pulled him back to her.

"Don't tease." She panted.

Kai smirked and took her hand.

"I'll walk you home." He said.

Hilary smirked. "How about you stay at my place for the night? My parents are on their honeymoon for the next three days and its too late for you to be wandering the streets alone."

Kai glanced back at her and gave a michievious smirk. "You shouldn't say things like that aloud. Some guy may come over and take advantage of you."

Hilary released his hand and wrapped her arm around his.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of those people would you Mr Hiwatari?"

Kai stopped and leaned in close to her face, smiling evilly. He swooped in to kiss her but stopped as she closed her eyes. She re-opened them in annoyance. He was teasing her again. He kissed her gently.

"You tell me."

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

_How was that? Did ya like? It's not a horror or extreem drama like my other stories... I just wanted to test it out. well, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!_

_XoXo_

_Torz_


End file.
